Ngeles
by G09
Summary: Begitu kurang kerjaannya si pemilik nomor asing sehingga membuat Sakura dibuat kesal saja. SasuSaku/Drabble


**Ngeles**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**Naruto milik om Maskis alias Masashi Kishimoto. Ane cuma minjem tokohnya, doang.**

**Charakter super OOC, btw. Silakan berpikir ulang untuk membaca story ini, ehe.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Haruno Sakura berdecak kesal. Meremas ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah pesan dari nomor asing.

623113xxxxxx

Beb, lagi ngapain?

Begitulah isinya. Ini sudah seminggu berlalu. Lagi-lagi nomer asing itu menghubunginya. Padahal Sakura sudah memperingati untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Namun, tampaknya si nomer asing benar-benar sedang menguji kesabarannya. Yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah saat si pemilik nomor asing itu selalu mengirim pesan-pesan puitis super romantis atau kata-kata gombalan khas anak-anak remaja yang masih bau kencur.

Pemilik nomor asing itu seperti tidak peduli kalau Sakura sudah mengatakan bahwa Sakura sudah punya pacar.

Sakura sudah sempat memblokir nomor orang itu. Namun, dia seperti tidak mau menyerah, malah tetap mengiriminya pesan lewat media lain. Seperti di facebook, twitter, line maupun instagram -yang entah bagaimana bisa tahu nama akunnya. Sakura sempat curiga, pasti ada salah satu temannya yang memberikan nomor ponsel, memberitahu akun sosmednya, serta id line-nya pada si nomor asing itu.

Sakura kesal. Sangat kesal. Ini sudah batasnya. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Mendengkus, Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke arah seorang cowok yang sibuk menyisir rambut hitamnya.

"Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Hm." Sang pacar yang sedang sibuk dengan rambutnya sambil berkaca menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Kau harus lihat ini! Si kunyuk pemilik nomor asing yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu itu masih menghubungiku." Sakura menyodorkan ponselnya di samping wajah si cowok sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Abaikan saja, Sayang."

"Tapi aku sudah muak!"

"Kalau begitu blokir nomornya."

"Sudah kulakukan dan dia tetap menggangguku lewat akun sosmedku yang lain."

"Kalau begitu jangan hiraukan," balas Sasuke ogah-ogahan. Cowok itu masih sibuk memandangi refleksinya. Sasuke tersenyum memandangi wajahnya.

"Hmm, aku memang tampan sejak lahir dan -aw! Adu-duh, kenapa kau menendangku sih!"

Kesal dengan tingkah sang pacar, Sakura tak segan menendang tulang keringnya. Sambil melotot penuh ancaman, Sakura menyambar tangan cowoknya. Meletakan ponsel merahnya sebelum membalikkan tubuh sambil berkata, "Ini kau saja yang balas. Aku capek meladeni si kunyuk itu!"

Uchiha Sasuke, nama si cowok itu kini tengah mengelus-elus kakinya yang nyut-nyutan. Sepasang netranya menyorot penuh kekesalan ke arah punggung mungil sang pacar.

Sembari bersungut-sungut dalam hati, atensi Sasuke beralih pada layar ponsel. Membaca beberapa pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh orang asing yang punya sebutan si kunyuk dari sang pacar. Lalu membacanya dalam hati.

**Gila Ramen**: Kok gak dibales sih, beb?

**Gila Ramen**: Pliss dijawab dunk, bebeb

**Gila Ramen**: Bebeb, bales dunk pesan dari si tampan iniii

Sasuke pasang muka datar. Jari-jarinya mulai menari di atas layar ponsel. Begini ia membalas;

_BAB-BEB KEPALA LU PEYANG! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN PANGGIL PACAR GUR DENGAN SEBUTAN BEB SEPERTI ITU! INI GUE COWOKNYA! BISA GAK SIH LU JANGAN GANGGU PACAR GUE LAGI!_

Sabenarnya Sasuke tak peduli dengan si kurang kerjaan ini yang selalu mengirim pesan pada ponsel sang pacar. Tapi, alangkah baiknya bila Sasuke sesekali perlu bertindak.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar. Balasan dari si pengganggu. Begini isinya;

**Gila Ramen**: Beb adalah tiga huruf dari nama hewan. Coba tebak, hewan apakah itu?

Jika tebakan anda benar, maka anda berhak mendapatkan uang tunai sebesar dua juta rupiah.

Loh?

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung.

Ini si kunyuk pinter ngeles ternyata.

Dengan kurang kerjaannya, Sasuke membalas.

_Bebek?_

**Gila Ramen**: Selamat! Anda mendapatkan uang sebanyak dua juta rupiah dengan potongan pajaknya seratus persen!

Sasuke masih berekspresi datar. Lalu mulai mengetik lagi.

_Bangke lo!_

Tak menghiraukan balesan dari si penggaggu itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengembalikan ponsel sang pacar. "Ini urusan lo udah selesai. Lain kali hiraukan saja kalau ada pesan dari orang asing." Ponsel disodorkan kempali kepada pemiliknya.

Sakura menerimanya dengan alis bertaut. Penasaran. Gadis itu membaca balasan dari sang pacar. Salah satu sudut bibir Sakura berkedut membaca isi percakapan dalam ponselnya.

.

.

**Tbc? @_@**

**Gak dink-,-' Ini cuma drabble. Cerita pendek di tengah keboringan ane di hari libuuur**


End file.
